Alfombra roja
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: Acompañar a una amiga a una premier parece ser algo sencillo pero para Bella algo así se convierte en una complicada forma de encontrar su amor de película.
1. Autógrafo

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes utilizados aquí le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama si es mía

**SUMMARY:**Acompañar a una amiga a una premier parece ser algo sencillo pero para Bella algo así se convierte en una complicada forma de encontrar su amor de película.

POV BELLA

Estaba en el instituto junto con Ángela mi mejor amiga, ella era muy linda conmigo y fue la primera chica que conocí al llegar a Forks, yo estaba leyendo cuando de repente ella gritó asustándome.

-¡Wow!-gritó Ángela mientras veía una revista juvenil.

¿Que sucede?-pregunté exaltada aventando el libro por los aires.

-¡Edward Cullen vendrá a la Seattle! será la premiere de "Sexy Boy" ¡su nueva película!-decía Ángela mientras agitaba la revista llena de euforia.

-La verdad no entiendo por que te emocionas tanto con un simple actor-le dije mientras levantaba mi libro del suelo.

-¿Como puedes decir eso?, ¡Él es el actor más guapo del mundo! ¡Es súper famoso!-dijo ella con la mirada perdida, supuse que se lo estaba imaginando.

-Puede ser pero no se por que te emocionas tanto, te pones como loca-le dije mientras le arrebataba la revista.

-A ver, aquél súper actor no debe ser tan guapo como dices-le dije mientras miraba su fotografía, admito que era lindo pero nada más, solo era un chico con suerte.

-Bella ¿me acompañarías a la premiere?-dijo Ángela mientras me rogaba con los ojos, no podía decirle que no.

-No lo se, solo habrá muchísima gente y quizá ni lo puedas ver-le dije sin muchos ánimos, no me negaría pero sabía como eran esas cosas y la verdad si pudiera evitarlo lo habría hecho.

-¡Pero debo tratar!-insistió-Bella ¡please!-dijo poniendo un pucherito y no me resistí, ella era mi amiga y las amigas se apoyaban.

-Está bien-fue lo único que le dije, ella gritó emocionada y de nuevo se perdió en su revista mientras que yo volvía a mi libro tratando de no pensar en lo que me había metido.

Pasaban los días y Ángela se emocionaba cada vez más por la llegada del famoso Edward, yo solo fingía emoción pues no quería herirla con mi desinterés.

Ya era el día de la premiere, al menos era sábado, mi celular sonó el identificador decía que era Ángela, ¡por Dios! eran las 7 de la mañana, contesté el teléfono aún adormilada.

-Diga-dije arrastrando la palabra por culpa del sueño.

-¡Bella!-gritó y yo tuve que alejar el celular de mi oído.

-Ángela ¿ya viste la hora que es?-le pregunté molesta.

-¡Lo se! pero es que la premiere es a las 7 de la noche y...-ella realmente adoraba a aquél actor, lo suficiente como para despertarme tan temprano.

-¡Ángela aún faltan 12 horas!-le reproché.

-Eso también lo sé pero es que me acabo de enterar que Edward dará una firma de autógrafos a las 10 de la mañana ¡Bella tenemos que ir! ¡Apresúrate! te veo en el centro comercial de Seattle a las 9! yo estaré formada no me vayas a fallar ¡me lo prometiste!-y cortó la comunicación.

¡Vaya! yo y mis promesas, debería dejar de hacer eso, tomé una libreta de mi mochila y escribí...

"Anotación personal: No hacer más promesas que involucren amigas locas por el actor de moda" me reí de lo tonto que sonaba eso.

Me alisté, tan solo unos jeans y una blusa casual, sujeté mi cabello solo con una diadema y bajé a desayunar.

-¿Adonde vas?-preguntó Charlie mientras leía el periódico y le daba un trago a su café.

-Pues hoy es la premiere del actor preferido de Ángela, es a las 7-le dije mientras me servia jugo en un vaso y me quedaba detrás de la barra.

-Pero aun falta mucho-protestó él.

-Es que además hay una firma de autógrafos así que hoy será un largo día, espero no te moleste que esté fuera todo el día-le expliqué.

-Mmm esta bien-aceptó-pero ¿llevas tu spray pimienta?-preguntó y yo puse los ojos en blanco, ¿de verdad me creía tan nena como para no saber defenderme?

Tomé mi abrigo, me despedí de Charlie, subí a mi camioneta y empecé a conducir a Seattle, un largo día me esperaba con locas fans gritando por todos lados, pero Ángela la pasaría bien y al final eso era por lo que había aceptado.

Llegue a las 9 en punto, busqué a Ángela por todos lados hasta que la vi agitando sus brazos muy rápido, me acerqué y me formé junto a ella, la fila era demasiado larga pero por suerte Ángela se había formado muy temprano y quedábamos a tan solo 15 personas del inicio de la fila.

-¡Bella, viniste! ¡Gracias! sé que no te gusta Edward pero te agradezco que me acompañes-dijo ella mientras temblaba de la emoción, una chica se me quedó viendo extrañada como si no pudiese creer que una chica se pudiera resistir a los encantos de Edward, la ignoré y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Ángela, no tienes por que agradecer-dije y con aire casual pregunté-¿cuanto falta?

-Mmm solo 5 minutos-respondió ella mientras se arreglaba y se maquillaba, ¡Wow! pero que rápido se pasaba el tiempo al menos esto acabaría pronto.

Pero entonces recordé que en la noche ¡teníamos la premiere! me di por vencida Edward el famoso actor 1 Bella la chica anormal 0.

Me puse mis audífonos y comencé a escuchar música, eso me relajaría y haría que todo se pasará más rápido, de un momento a otro la fila comenzó a avanzar, supuse que el famoso Edward ya había llegado.

La fila siguió avanzando y por fin llegó nuestro turno...

-Oh! Edward soy tu fan #1! firma mi DVD, mi mochila! mi blusa! mi...-alcancé a escuchar que gritaba Ángela, ¡Ella quería que le firmara todo! solo le faltó decir que firmara su trasero, yo estaba de espaldas esperando que el martirio acabara cuando alcancé a escuchar una voz que me hablaba.

-¿Tu no quieres que te firme algo?-dijo Edward, yo aún traía mis audífonos puestos y cuando me volteé vi al chico más apuesto que había visto en mi vida.

Love is in the air Love is in the air Vaya canción "muy apropiada" pensé sarcásticamente.

-Mmm... No gracias, solo estoy acompañando a mi amiga, y sin ofender pero digamos que no soy tu fan #1-le dije con tono rudo pero no podía dejar que el supiera que en verdad era guapísimo y yo no sería la chica que le subiera más aún si enorme ego de Divo sin control.

-Mmm... ronroneó Edward, ¡por favor! Eso lo hacia aún más irresistible, al principio creí que Ángela estaba totalmente loca pero le daba crédito el chico en persona era muy guapo y atractivo, pero aun así debía ser un chico arrogante con el ego llenando su cabeza a cada minuto.

-En serio no gracias, muy amable pero no, solo firma las cosas de mi amiga y luego de nuevo te veremos en tu premiere, digamos que mi amiga te adora y yo no-dije cortante mientras me ponía los audífonos a todo volumen.

Edward parecía confundido ante mi rechazo pero yo estaba loca y cambiar de opinión tan repentinamente sobre mis gustos iba a ser que yo pareciese aun más extraña, claro si es que eso pudiera ser posible.

Ángela hizo que Edward le firmara todo lo que traía puesto, y yo solo esperaba impaciente para poder irme aunque por la noche volveríamos a la alfombra roja.

Ángela estaba muy contenta por haber conocido a Edward Cullen, ella estaba aun más sorprendida de mi rechazo hacía el después de haberlo conocido pero al final la convencí que hay personas a las cuales no nos gusta lo "convencional" aunque en el fondo Edward no me parecía tan arrogante como parecía serlo antes de esto.

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido y la hora de la ya famosa alfombra roja llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, chicas alocadas por sus hormonas gritando a todo volumen me causaron un dolor de cabeza, yo era muy sensible para eso de los ruidos, pero decidí no decirle nada a Ángela para no preocuparla.

-Wow! Allí está! Velo! Tan bello el desgraciado!-Ángela estaba aun más eufórica!, y mi cabeza explotaría en cualquier instante...

Edward Cullen se estaba acercando a tomarse fotografías cuando se acercó y quedó en frente de nosotras, me guiñó un ojo y sonrió de una manera que me dejó sin aliento, seguro pensaba en mí como la chica rara que no caía a sus pies puff ¡suerte la mía! Pensé con sarcasmo.

Pero pronto me dí cuenta que no era él quien me había robado el aliento, mi cabeza me dolía demasiado y comencé a ver solo color negro y después de allí no supe nada más...

Alo0! Primer cap de este minific, espero les llegue a gustar, y continúen con el cap 2 =D besos atte. YoceCullen


	2. Rescate

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes utilizados aquí le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama si es mía

**SUMMARY:**Acompañar a una amiga a una premier parece ser algo sencillo pero para Bella algo así se convierte en una complicada forma de encontrar su amor de película.

Pero pronto me dí cuenta que no era él quien me había robado el aliento, mi cabeza me dolía demasiado y comencé a ver solo color negro y después de allí no supe nada más...

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos... el cuarto en el que estaba era blanco y frente a mí un doctor con mirada atenta.

-Veo que ya despertaste Bella, yo soy el Doctor Carlisle ¿como te sientes?-preguntó aquél doctor rubio, era mayor que yo pero parecía un actor guapísimo de Hollywood, debí imaginarlo solo en la farándula se encontraba un doctor así.

-Mmm creo que bien, ¿que fue lo que me paso?-pregunté confundida, la cabeza me pulsaba un poco pero no me pasaba nada grave, ya sabía yo que el ruido y la gente no eran buenos para mí.

-Te desmayaste por la presión del lugar, pero ya te estabilizaste, lo mejor por ahora es que no regreses allá afuera y te quedes aquí un buen rato en lo que nos aseguramos que no vuelvas a caer en la inconsciencia-explicó.

-Mmm... Odio desmayarme-gruñí-pero más detesto esperar ¿de verdad me debo quedar aquí?-pregunté molesta, no con el doctor si no con la situación.

-Me temo que sí, al menos en lo que termina la premier, aún hay cientos de personas allá afuera y dudo que puedas soportarlo de nuevo-el doctor pareció debatirse sobre algo antes de agregar-además debo se suponer que no te gustaría que la prensa te ataque con preguntas justo ahora ¿o me equivoco?

Me estremecí, ¡la prensa! ¿En que embrollo me había metido? ¿Qué paso después de mi desmayo? El doctor notó mi temor.

-Si eres capaz de esperar lo suficiente hasta que todo esto acabe o al menos se calme, estoy seguro que te podrás ir a casa lo más pronto posible y en paz-prometió.

-De acuerdo pero ¿De casualidad usted sabe donde está mi amiga?-pregunté en cuanto recordé a Ángela, ¿seguiría allá fuera o se habría ido?

-Si, ella se encuentra fuera de esta habitación, ha estado preguntando por ti pero no la he dejado pasar hasta que tú te sientas mejor-

-Ya me siento mejor doctor, ¿podría decirle que pase?-pregunté sin querer abusar de las atenciones del amable señor.

-Claro, pero por favor no salgas hasta que yo te indique, si sales…bueno ya sabes con lo que te encontrarás-me recordó antes de salir.

Esperé pensando en que sería lo mejor, y me rendí al admitir que esperaría como había dicho el doctor.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo te sientes?-gritó Ángela al entrar, hice una mueca por el dolor que me dio.

-Si no gritas de nuevo estaré bien-bromeé.

-Ja ja-rió sarcástica-en serio Bella, no sabes que nerviosa estaba sin poder pasar, siento haberte traído aquí-se disculpó.

-No es tu culpa que yo sea tan sensible, además puedes recompensarme si me explicas que fue todo lo que pasó-le pedí a cambio, si alguien podría saber las cosas, esa era Ángela.

Ella puso una cara de niña traviesa y se mordió el labio, eso no era buena señal para mí.

-Dime de una vez que paso-exigí aumentando el tono de mi voz por el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de mí.

-¡Edward Cullen te trajo en brazos!-soltó de golpe, me quedé pasmada por que eso explicaba la reacción de la prensa.

-Ángela cuéntamelo todo con detalle, yo solo recuerdo que ese Edward estaba en frente de nosotras y allí fue cuando me desmayé-

-Exacto, él te vio y te tomó en brazos y te trajo a la enfermería pasando por la alfombra roja hasta llegar aquí ¡imagina la cara de todas las chicas!-explicó emocionada, yo sentía miedo.

Genial, ahora podía ver los titulares de los periódicos "Famoso actor rescata a fanática del mar de gente", todas las ideas de un Edward más modesto quedaron desechadas, de seguro él lo había tomado como su oportunidad para quedar bien frente a las cámaras, para que más chicas lo vieran como un héroe y de paso tuviera publicidad gratis.

-Ahora todas esas chicas me odiarán-me limité a decir omitiendo todas mis conjeturas anteriores.

-¿Por qué lo harían?-preguntó mi amiga inocente.

-¿Tú por que crees? Pensarán que fingí ese desmayo para llamar la atención-

-Mmm... –pensó dudosa al ver que mi teoría tenía lógica-bueno deberías llamar a Charlie-agregó.

-¿A Charlie?-pregunté desconcertada.

-Tu desmayo es noticia y lo han pasado casi en todos los canales, recuerda que tu papá descansa hoy y que le gusta ver mucho la tele-explicó, supe que tenía razón.

-Toma-me tendió mi teléfono-yo tengo tus cosas-me avisó.

Agradecí antes de marcar.

-¿Bella?-como supuse Charlie estaba angustiado.

-Si, soy yo papá-él comenzó a atacarme con preguntas pero lo interrumpí, después le explicaría las cosas-escúchame papá, estoy bien pero no se a que hora llegaré, después de explico y de verdad no te preocupes Ángela está conmigo.

-De acuerdo pero por favor llámame pronto-pidió y acepté con tal de quitarle esas preocupaciones tontas, colgué.

-Ángela ¿Cuánto falta para que acabe todo esto? El doctor me dijo que en cuanto acabara podría irme sin causar líos-

-Acabará pronto, la alfombra roja ya terminó y el resto del evento no es muy largo-

-Al menos-suspiré-no quiero estar mucho tiempo aquí-admití, Ángela por primera vez se quedó callada sin nada que decir.

Aquél silencio era incómodo incluso con mi amiga presente, pero no duró mucho.

Toc toc.

-Pase doctor-dije, sin imaginar lo que vendría.

-Me temo que no soy él-admitió una voz que en poco tiempo había aprendido a reconocer.

Ángela solo balbuceaba al igual que en la firma de autógrafos.

-Entonces ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó con aquella voz tan bella y aterciopelada.

-¡Claro!-dijo Ángela con más entusiasmo del necesario, yo me debatía entre dejarlo pasar o no, ¿Qué tal si había reporteros junto con él?

-Gracias-dijo mientras avanzaba hacia nosotras.

-Bueno me voy, necesito avisarle a mi mamá que estamos bien-se disculpó mientras salía de la habitación tan rápido que no pude protestar, se me puso la piel de gallina al ver que estaba en un pequeño cuarto con Edward Cullen, no le temía a él, temía tener que agradecerle a pesar de que en mi mente las circunstancias de su ayuda fueran diferentes.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó sentándose al lado de mí, yo ya estaba sentada en la cama de la enfermería.

-Mejor, siento haberte causado tantas molestias-me disculpe, en cierta forma también sonó a agradecimiento.

-No fue ninguna molestia, en especial por que para mí no fue casualidad que la única chica que no parecía importarle mi físico se desmayara en frente de mí-respondió, su comentario me pareció un poco ego centrista.

-Bueno entonces discúlpame por no gritar como una loca al verte ni por ser admiradora tuya-me pareció que abusaba del sarcasmo pero no encontraba otra cosa.

-No me refería a eso, lo que quería decir era que por algo me topé contigo y no necesité mucho tiempo para ver que eres diferente a las demás chicas y que no solo finges indiferencia para llamar mi atención-se explicó.

-Bueno, pues tienes razón yo no estoy fingiendo nada pero tú ya puedes dejar de aparentar interés en lo que me pase-

-¿Fingir interés?, discúlpame pero no te entiendo-se disculpó, parecía que en verdad no lo comprendía pero era actor, él podría estar mintiéndome y yo no lo sabría.

-Vamos, ¿crees que eso del actor considerado es mera solidaridad?-pregunté, él seguía sorprendido de la conclusión a la que había llegado.

-¿Piensas que te ayudé solo por la publicidad?-preguntó ofendido.

-No hay otra explicación, no cuando tenías a docenas de personas que pudieron hacer lo mismo, no tenías la necesidad de ayudarme a menos que quisieras ser el centro de atención-

-Si hay otra explicación-me atajó.

-¿Si? ¿Cual?-pregunté esperando impaciente su respuesta…

Alo0! Bueno espero les haya gustado el segundo cap, si quieren seguir leyendo los dejo con el tercer cap, =D gracias por su apoyo atte. YoceCullen


	3. Restricción

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes utilizados aquí le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama si es mía

**SUMMARY:**Acompañar a una amiga a una premier parece ser algo sencillo pero para Bella algo así se convierte en una complicada forma de encontrar su amor de película.

-¿Si? ¿Cual?-pregunté esperando impaciente su respuesta…

-Que soy un ser humano, que no soy solo la persona vacía que crees que soy, yo ya estaba allí y no me iba a quedar sin hacer nada contigo tirada en el suelo-dijo ya un poco molesto, sus palabras eran sinceras y yo me sentí culpable por haberlo tachado de engreído tan pronto.

-Lo siento-dije en un susurro por la pena y por no hacerlo enojar, el relajó sus facciones mirándome como antes.

-No te culpo, es solo que todos piensan eso de los que estamos bajo los reflectores, pero lo que más me pesa es que ni siquiera puedo mostrarme como soy por que las chicas solo quieren tomarse fotos conmigo, besarme, lucirse y pisar a las demás con tal de conseguirlo-ahora no parecía un actor, si no un chico afligido al que nadie comprendía.

-No creo que yo sea la más indicada para que me cuentes eso-admití.

-Siento aburrirte con todo esto-dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-No me aburres, es solo que bueno en mi mundo de vida cotidiana tampoco he encontrado a alguien que escuche de verdad, en mi escuela parece que todos los chicos piensan igual y ellos piensan que yo soy la rara-solté una risa tonta, ahora él me daba terapia a mí.

-Que diferente eres cuando te ríes y no estás a la defensiva-abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, al parecer él me había hecho un cumplido.

-Y tú eres diferente cuando no estás frente a las cámaras-le sonreí.

-Perdona las molestias que todo esto te causa-se disculpó cambiando de tema.

-¿Molestias?-pregunté confundida, ¿Acaso esto no era al revés?

-No pude evitar que la prensa viera lo sucedido, me temo que querrán entrevistarte-

-Pero ¿Qué les diría yo?, ¡estuve inconsciente todo el tiempo!-me quejé.

-Eso ya se los expliqué yo, les pedí que no te molestaran pero ya sabes como son, no me confiaría mucho de ellos-se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno gracias por intentarlo-sonreí a medias, pero luego caí en la cuenta de algo-¿Te vieron entrar aquí?-pregunté nerviosa, entonces si la prensa no me dejaría en paz, ahora el título sería "Fanática pasa tiempo a solas con un famoso actor en pequeña habitación"

-Tranquila se lo que piensas y no, nadie me vio entrar, el evento ya acabó y puedes irte ya si así lo deseas-me ofreció y yo asentí, quería volver a casa y olvidarme de todo esto.

Me puse de pie, el se ofreció a ayudarme pero le aseguré que estaba mejor y podía caminar sin problema.

-Bueno, mucho gusto de conocerte espero y encuentres a esa persona que quieres-le deseé extendiendo mi mano hacia la suya en un gesto formal.

-Gracias…-él tomó mi mano pero no la soltó, yo traté de hacerlo pero la manera en que me miraba me hizo sonrojar, se fue acercando poco a poco a mi rostro pero me giré hacia la puerta rápidamente zafándome de su agarre.

-Me tengo que ir ya, ¿alguna sugerencia?-pregunté ya con una mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-¿Sugerencia?-preguntó divertido.

-Bueno, ¿crees que me encuentre con algún reportero molesto en el camino de salida?-pregunté sintiéndome boba, como si yo fuera algo especial que ellos quisieran en sus notas.

-Tú amiga ya sabe que camino seguir, es el más seguro y nadie te molestará, me encargué de eso -me aseguró mientras de nuevo se acercaba a mí, colocó sus brazos a mis costados y me miró fijamente a los ojos otra vez.

-Bueno…yo…adiós-tartamudeé, ¿Por qué hacía eso? Yo no había demostrado ningún interés en él y no lo haría jamás, él era un actor famoso y yo una chica común y corriente, para nada tenía deseos de volverlo a ver, gracias a su premier me había ganado un desmayo y no quería repetir la experiencia.

Abrí la puerta y Ángela ya me esperaba, caminé hacia ella consciente que Edward estaba aún detrás de mí.

-Vámonos ya, Charlie estará preocupado por mí-le dije a mi amiga.

-¿Charlie?-preguntó Edward receloso.

-El es mi padre, me espera en casa-me expliqué.

-Ahh-fue lo único que dijo Edward mientras sonreía discretamente-A pesar de todo esto me alegro haberlas conocido-dijo despidiéndose de mi amiga, yo ya no hice ademán de acercarme a despedirme, él tampoco, supuse que sabía que nuestra despedida en la enfermería había sido más que suficiente y confusa.

Edward se dio la vuelta y siguió el camino contrario a nosotras, me alegré de no tener que verlo de nuevo, no era bueno para mí.

-¿De que hablaron allá adentro?-preguntó mi curiosa amiga, debí suponerlo ahora preferiría a los reporteros.

-No hablamos mucho, le agradecí el haberme ayudado, y de cómo evitar problemas con la prensa, no fue demasiado-

-Oh-parecía decepcionada de mis pocos detalles pero quería olvidar el episodio lo más pronto posible.

Como Edward había dicho, no encontramos ningún problema en nuestro camino de regreso, me alegré mis peores temores desaparecieron.

Ángela no tenía auto así que la lleve a su casa, donde ella vivía no estaba muy lejos de mi casa así que no tardé mucho en llegar a la mía.

-Hola papá-saludé mientras colgaba mi abrigo en el perchero y sacudía mis zapatos.

-Bella-suspiró aliviado, él no era muy dado a expresar sus sentimientos pero me abrazó de repente-¿Cómo estás?

Pensé en responderle algo como "Ya invéntense una nueva pregunta" pero mi padre no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Estoy bien papá, solo necesito descansar-le dije mientras él me soltaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó.

-No quisiera hablar de eso, no es algo digno de recordar-me fui por la tangente, él notó que no diría nada más y cambió de tema.

-¿Quieres cenar?-me preguntó señalando la caja de pizza sobre la mesa.

-No gracias, de camino hacia acá pasé a cenar con Ángela-mentí.

-Esta bien, mañana me iré temprano a la comisaría ¿no te importa si te dejo sola?-preguntó nervioso, yo ya iba a media escalera.

-No te preocupes estaré bien, un tranquilo domingo en casa será perfecto-

-OK, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme-se ofreció.

-Si papá-y subí a mi habitación, me tiré sobre la cama y me quedé dormida casi al instante.

Al día siguiente la débil luz del sol entre las nubes se coló por mi ventana despertándome.

Tomé una ducha fría, necesitaba despegar la mente de todo lo sucedido, pensar que todo había una pesadilla y que mi vida era igual… ¡Qué rayos! Claro que no sería igual, ahora podía aceptarlo, me intrigaba saber como era Edward en realidad, era obvio que me había equivocado al juzgarlo, pero él era un famoso y su vida de lujos estaba lejos de la mía, debía olvidarme ya de eso.

Me cambié y bajé a desayunar, tan solo me serví cereal en un tazón y un poco de jugo, no esta de ánimos para mostrarme más creativa.

Tomé mi cereal y me dirigí al sofá para ver la televisión, no era mi costumbre hacerlo pero sentía curiosidad por lo que diría la prensa, era chocoso hacerlo pero no pude evitarlo.

"Ahora podremos saber como es la vida de la chica afortunada de estar con ¡Edward Cullen!-dijo la conductora entusiasmada haciendo enlace con una reportera.

Por poco me trago el cereal cuando vi donde estaba la reportera en la tele pude ver el frente de mi casa, ¡Estaban afuera esperando que yo le abriera!

Vi como la reportera se acercaba a mi casa y supe el momento exacto en que tocaría el timbre pero aún así pegué un brinco al escucharlo, ¿Qué haría? ¿Me escondería o los enfrentaría? Temblaba de pies a cabeza, tenía miedo, estaba sola y ahora mucho menos podría dejar así como así lo sucedido.

"Parece que nuestra pequeña diva se quiere esconder de nosotros, hemos vigilado y ella no ha puesto un pie fuera de aquí he insistiremos hasta obtener una respuesta" la reportera no se daría por vencida de eso estaba segura, es más quizá la única razón para no haberse metido con Charlie fue verlo con su uniforme, deseé ser policía en ese momento.

No iba a abrirles y mucho menos si me llamaban "pequeña diva", algún día se aburrirían y me dejarían en paz.

El programa de revista siguió con otras cosas al ver que de mi parte no había respuesta, pero al parecer mi silencio fue mal interpretado por que ahora creían que yo tenía algo que ver con su famosa estrella.

Le cambié a otro canal y hablaban de lo mismo, no me había dado cuenta de lo famoso que era ese chico y de lo mucho que se hablaba por cualquier cosa relacionada con él, apagué la tele y justo estaba pensando en esto cuando oí el teléfono timbrar.

-¿Si?-pregunté con temor a que fuera algún reportero.

-¿Bella estas bien?-preguntó Ángela preocupada.

-Si ya no me duele la cabeza…-respondí pero ella me interrumpió.

-No me refiero a eso, estaba viendo la televisión y vi a esa reportera afuera de tu casa, quería saber como estabas o si necesitabas algo, si quieres puedo ir a tu casa-se ofreció.

-No Ángela, si ellos te ven acercarse querrán saber cosas y si te hago pasar dudo que dejen que les cierre la puerta-le pedí, por ahora nada de visitas.

-Tienes razón amiga, ¡Oh oh!- exclamó Ángela y luego se quedó callada en un silencio desesperante.

-¿Qué?-pregunté gritando y nerviosa.

-Están llegando más reporteros-respondió asustada.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Estoy viendo la tele, no les abras Bella, ahora si que no podrás pararlos-me aconsejó.

-Claro que no les abriré, pero ¿Qué hago?, lo siento Ángela voy a enfrentar esto-me decidí y colgué.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta decidida a enfrentar esto cuando antes de enfrentarme a las cosas, encendí de nuevo la tele, mínimo para saber con que me encontraría.

Y efectivamente allí estaba una docena de reporteros, acabaría con esto de una vez por todas, pero en ese momento vi como un auto elegante se estacionaba frente a todos ellos, y de ese auto bajó un hombre con traje y portafolio, me frené en seco por que eso era más de lo que yo estaba dispuesto a enfrentar.

Subí el volumen para escuchar mejor.

"Señores reporteros, esta es una orden de restricción en pro de la señorita Swan, la cual indica que no pueden acercarse a ella con el fin de entrevistarla, obtener información, etc. No pueden atosigarla en su domicilio ya que ella no tiene nada que responderles y se les agradecería mantener su distancia y desalojar la zona, en caso de ser violada esta privacidad, se aplicará todo el peso de ley." Finalizó el abogado.

Dejándome atónita por que yo no había mandado a ninguna persona a defenderme, pero agradecía el gesto de quien fuera que hubiera mandado esa orden de restricción.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo….

Alo0! Bueno lo admito me dio flojera dejar coment aquí en este cap XD jajajjjaa así que tan solo las dejo con el sig cap, gracias por todo atte. YoceCullen


	4. Cita

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes utilizados aquí le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama si es mía

**SUMMARY:**Acompañar a una amiga a una premier parece ser algo sencillo pero para Bella algo así se convierte en una complicada forma de encontrar su amor de película.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo.

-Ángela ¿viste lo que pasó?-pregunté sin molestarme en preguntar quien era.

-No soy Ángela, lo siento-se disculpó esa voz que no sacaba de mi mente.

-¿Edward?-pregunté con temor a estar alucinando.

-Si soy yo, y espero no te haya molestado la decisión que tomé para protegerte-se disculpó.

-¿Protegerme?-

-Si, de los reporteros, me dio la impresión que no te gusta llamar la atención y sospeché que ellos no cumplirían con su promesa de no molestarte-explicó.

-Gracias por explicármelo más pero me refería a que ¿Por qué a mí?, bien podrías zafarte de esto y dejar que yo me hundiera sola-

-No dejaría que pasara eso, y pues sinceramente no podía dejar que te afectara el mundo al que formo parte-

-Gracias de verdad, supongo que ahora si no sabremos uno del otro-dije más bajo de lo normal, me asustaba saber que no hablaría más con él, no podía negarlo quería conocerlo más.

-Bueno…eso supongo-admitió, me entristecí pero me distraje con otra cosa.

-¡Espera!-grité-¡Ay! Perdón espero no haberte lastimado el oído-reí nerviosa-¿puedo preguntarte algo y no lo tomarías como un mal agradecimiento?

-Pregunta lo que quieras, no te lo tomaré a mal, lo prometo-

-¿Cómo supiste mi nombre, donde vivo y mi número?-pregunté dándome cuenta de que cualquiera podría saber mi dirección.

-Ahora soy yo quien pido que no te enojes-me pidió.

-No me enojaré si me dices la verdad-prometí.

-De acuerdo-suspiró-mandé a que te siguieran y averiguaran tus datos para poder mandar al abogado con esa orden de restricción, hubiera ido yo personalmente pero creo que eso no te hubiera ayudado-me explicó y me sentí triste, hubiera sido lindo verlo de nuevo.

-Bueno, gracias de nuevo y adiós-

-Adiós-dijo y colgué, no quería alargar la despedida.

Edward se había portado tan lindo al tomarse tantas molestias por cuidarme, ahora si o si la prensa me dejaría en paz y el asunto de la alfombra roja quedaría en el pasado.

El tiempo pasó y aunque al principio mis compañeros me atosigaban con preguntas, eso dejó de pasar después de varias semanas, incluso Ángela dejó el tema por completo, pero yo no olvidaba ni un solo detalle, pasaba los días pensando en su rostro, la forma en que sus ojos se conectaban con los míos.

Un sábado Charlie había tenido que ir a apoyar a otra comisaría con la búsqueda de una pequeña niña desaparecida y se había ido temprano, el día estaba lluvioso y decidí no salir, quizá leería algo o le escribiría a mi madre.

Recién comenzaba a encenderse la computadora cuando oí que tocaban el timbre, tal vez Charlie había olvidado algo incluyendo las llaves.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y abrí de golpe.

Me quedé paralizada al ver quien estaba ahí, era como si no fuera real pero me di cuenta que lo era cuando habló.

-Hola-saludó y yo no pude contestar, se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

-Siento haber venido pero es que necesito hablar contigo-continuó diciendo al ver que ninguna palabra salía de mí.

-¿Hablar conmigo?-logré preguntar al fin, ¿De qué querría hablar?

-Bueno… ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó sonriendo, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que estaba lloviendo y él se estaba empapando mientras yo me quedaba atónita, así que asentí y lo dejé pasar.

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que te estabas mojando-me disculpé.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada-me dijo tan dulcemente que tuve cambiar de tema para no perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Si quieres dame tu chaqueta, puedo ponerla en la secadora mientras hablamos-le propuse y él comenzó a quitársela dejándose su playera ceñida a su cuerpo, me di cuenta que precisamente eso era lo que no quería por que en ese instante perdí la noción de todo.

-Gracias, espero no causarte problemas-dijo mientras me tendía la chaqueta.

-No es ningún problema-y me di la media vuelta para poner su chaqueta empapada en la secadora, me di un momento para respirar, había deseado volver a ver a Edward pero no esperaba esto, ahora me acobardaba y no tenía ni idea de que querría hablar.

Regresé a la sala donde estaba Edward, estaba nerviosa pero aún así me senté a su lado.

-Bella, creo que es hora de decirte por que vine-convino y asentí.

-Vine por que a pesar de que se que no te gusto-hizo una pausa-tú a mí si y quería volver a verte-explicó.

-Yo…-comencé a decir pero no encontraba la manera de responder, era como un buen sueño, de esos de los que no quieres despertar.

-No tienes que decir nada, era solo que tenía que decírtelo, desde la última vez que hablamos no pude sacarte de mi mente, pensé en dejarte en paz como te prometí para que no tuvieras líos pero no pude-admitió.

Edward había mal entendido mi silencio, mal que no él también me gustaba, no era como amor a primera vista y quererme casar con él después de un día de conocernos, pero deseaba salir con él, hablar y descubrir a ese chico que me atraía tanto.

-Edward, tú también me gustas-listo ya lo había dicho.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, ¿no debería estar acostumbrado a gustarle a las chicas?

-Bella…yo…-comenzó a decir Edward y pude descifrar la intención de sus ojos, yo también quería besarlo pero ya me había pasado alguna vez, un beso y luego aquí no ha pasado nada, no quería ilusionarme con alguien y después quedarme a pegar los pedazos de mi corazón, así que lo detuve.

-No Edward-le pedí.

-Lo siento, no quiero presionarte-se disculpó.

-No es eso, es solo que quiero conocerte más-expliqué y pareció comprender.

Y fue así como comenzamos a charlar acerca de nuestras vidas, la suya a pesar de tener lujos tenía limitaciones, como poder conocer realmente a las personas y hacer lo que quiera sin tener que esconderse de los reporteros y cosas por el estilo.

Mientras que la mía era sobre como mi diferente forma de pensar me había cerrado las puertas con los chicos y con amistades, Edward escuchaba atentamente mi historia como yo escuchaba la suya.

-Y bien, ¿quisieras ir al cine mañana?-me preguntó con esa sonrisa a la que yo no renunciaría por nada.

-Claro pero ¿veremos tu nueva película?-bromeé.

Él rió entre dientes.

-Te prometo que será otra menos esa-volvió a reír.

Entonces me di cuenta de que no era algo sencillo salir así como así, Edward era famoso y no íbamos a pasar desapercibidos.

-¿Crees que realmente podamos salir?-pregunté.

-¿Por qué otra razón no sería así?-

-Bueno, tú…-resoplé-no creo que las chicas pasen por alto tu presencia-

-Ese no será problema por que a la única chica a la que veré eres tú-dijo él mirándome con aquellos ojos que me hacían aceptar cualquier cosa.

-Agradezco tus intenciones pero esto te afectará, ¿recuerdas que pasó la última vez? Y ni siquiera había pasado nada, ahora imagínate si nos ven salir juntos-odiaba ser tan pesimista pero debía asegurarme que él estuviera enterado de lo que significaba invitar a alguien como yo a salir.

-Bella, tu eres la única en ver todos esos peros, a mi no me importa, por primera vez quiero hacer algo que realmente deseo y eso es salir contigo y que me conozcas fuera del set, pero entenderé si no quieres exponerte a que te vean conmigo-ahora estaba serio y yo no arruinaría el momento.

-Discúlpame-le pedí suavemente- es solo que tu presencia en mi casa y poder hablar así sin presiones-me encogí de hombros-me hace sentir bien-admití.

-Yo siento lo mismo-respondió.

Fue allí cuando hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, pero en ese momento recordé que su chaqueta ya estaba lista y que por la conversación había olvidado.

-Voy por tu chaqueta-me disculpé y fui por la prenda.

Mientras la sacaba pude oír como Edward caminaba había donde estaba yo, aún así pegué un brinco al verlo en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto.

-No quise asustarte-

-No te preocupes, debe ser que estoy nerviosa-dije mientras le tendía su chaqueta.

-Gracias-la tomó-supongo que esta es una despedida-reconoció.

Yo no quería que se fuera pero Charlie regresaría pronto, él vio mi cara de contradicción.

-Tranquila, vendré por ti mañana-aseguró.

-Esta bien- me balanceé nerviosa sobre mis pies-te acompaño a la puerta-dije mientras señalaba la salida, él comenzó a avanzar y lo seguí.

-Te veré mañana-prometió.

-Aún no puedo creer que quieras salir conmigo-admití recargada en el marco de la puerta, él ya estaba afuera.

-Y yo no puedo creer que aceptaras, después de toda nunca fuiste muy fanática mía-reconoció por su parte.

-Uppss lo siento-hice una pausa y me puse seria, él no comprendió mis intenciones.

Comencé a bailar como porrista y a gritar las letras de su nombre, a penas iba en la A cuando me abrazó riendo interrumpiendo mi patética porra.

-Prefiero a la chica que me pone los pies en la Tierra y me hace sentir alguien común y corriente-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Entonces creo que soy la indicada-respondí y de nuevo me sentí aturdida al verlo tan de cerca, otra vez quise besarlo pero no debía hasta saber realmente hacia donde me llevaría todo esto.

Él comprendió sin recordárselo, me besó la mejilla y se alejó un poco, agradecí el gesto.

-Adiós Bella-dijo mientras daba pasitos cortos hacia su auto como si no quisiera irse.

-Recuerda que nos veremos mañana-lo animé, era extraño pero yo tampoco quería que se fuera.

Entonces subió a su auto, observé como se alejaba y cuando lo perdí de vista cerré la puerta, era como si nada hubiera sido real por que…bueno la verdad no sabía la respuesta pero al día siguiente y si todo esto no era un sueño, volvería a verlo.

Esa tarde Charlie llegó a casa muy tarde, me despertó al llegar y le dí de cenar a pesar de estar más dormida que despierta, después de limpiar los platos y recoger la mesa me fui a mi habitación, había demasiadas cosas que pensar.

¿Cómo sería salir con Edward? Si dejábamos de lado que él era un famoso actor seguido a diario por docenas de reporteros y yo una chica que se había desmayado en su premier con una vida común sin chiste, realmente yo no tenía demasiada experiencia con chicos y dudaba seriamente que pudiera resistir besarlo una vez más.

Alo0! Bueno estan cerca del final así que para que entretenerlas con un choro jajajaja así que tan solo las dejo con el final de ALFOMBRA ROJA! Atte. YoceCullen grax!


	5. Solo tú

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes utilizados aquí le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama si es mía

**SUMMARY:**Acompañar a una amiga a una premier parece ser algo sencillo pero para Bella algo así se convierte en una complicada forma de encontrar su amor de película.

¿Cómo sería salir con Edward? Si dejábamos de lado que él era un famoso actor seguido a diario por docenas de reporteros y yo una chica que se había desmayado en su premier con una vida común sin chiste, realmente yo no tenía demasiada experiencia con chicos y dudaba seriamente que pudiera resistir besarlo una vez más.

A pesar de esa clase de dudas, pude dormir muy tranquila, después de todo ya había dicho que sí.

Me desperté junto con los primeros rayos de luz del domingo, no podía ocultarlo, estaba lo suficientemente emocionada para buscar algo lindo que ponerme, no era un vestido floreado pero era femenino, casual y cómodo, Edward me había conocido así y no cambiaría nada.

Esta vez Charlie estaba despierto pero de nuevo a punto de irse, un asunto de una niña desaparecida en Seattle lo había mantenido ocupado, después de todo el era el jefe de la comisaría de Forks y ayudar a las ciudades cercanas era su labor.

-Papá…-comencé a decir pero esperé a ver su reacción-hoy voy a salir-avisé.

-¿Con Ángela?-

-No, bueno…saldré con un chico-solté.

-¿Un chico?-preguntó sorprendido-¿lo conozco?

-Si, es Edward Cullen-en cuanto dije su nombre mi padre abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿El actor de la película de la premier?-

-Ese mismo-sonreí, Charlie estaba reaccionando mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Bella….-empezó a decir en su clásico tono que usaba cuando se preocupaba por mí y se le hacía difícil hablar en su rol de padre.

-No te preocupes papá, se en lo que me estoy metiendo y estoy segura de hacerlo-

-Ahora tengo que irme pero aunque sea muy famoso ese Edward tiene que venir a verme si desea salir con mi niña-bromeó Charlie en tono sombrío pero me sonrió infundiéndome valor.

-Gracias papá-lo abracé, lo quería mucho.

No pasó mucho cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Tan temprano?-le pregunté extrañada a Edward quien se veía muy bien, lo cual me distrajo del resto de mi pregunta.

-Antes de ir al cine quiero llevarte a un lugar al que me gustaba ir cuando niño si te parece-preguntó tan tierno que sería un crimen negarse.

-Claro-acepté, tomé mi suéter y me quedé en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Edward.

-Nada, es solo que estoy un poquito nerviosa-admití.

-Ven conmigo, te cuidaré-me prometió y me ofreció su brazo en un gesto de galantería para llevarme a su auto.

-¿Adonde vamos exactamente?-pregunté curiosa mientras Edward manejaba en dirección al corazón del bosque.

-Ya casi llegamos, es muy especial, lo descubrí cuando aún vivía aquí en Forks-

Durante el camino hablamos de más cosas de nuestras vidas, de cómo había su vida de Edward aquí en el pueblo y como se había vuelto famoso, pero más allá de la historia de lo que lo había lanzado a la fama, me interesé más en saber como había sido su infancia y sus metas.

-Ya llegamos-dijo al mismo momento que frenaba el auto frente a un prado iluminado por los delgados rayos que se filtraban a través de las copas de los árboles.

-¡Qué lindo!-grité bajando del auto.

-Te dije que era especial, y quería compartirlo contigo-me explicó.

-Gracias-fue lo único que dije.

-Bueno este lugar me recuerda quien soy solamente por mí sin esas cosas de la actuación, pero ahora contigo ese sentimiento se convierte en algo más, me hace feliz-

-Me alegro de poder hacer feliz a alguien y que ese alguien seas tú-

-Gracias de verdad Bella, no solo por esto si no por ser quien eres sin querer quedar bien con nadie-Edward se acercó a mi y me acarició el pelo-gracias por darme la oportunidad de salir contigo-bajó su mano a mi mejilla-gracias por haberte cruzado en mi camino-y entonces como si él no pudiera evitarlo se acercó aún más a mí y yo me puse de puntillas para hacer lo mismo.

No me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba hasta que sus labios rozaron los míos, sabía que la situación entre los dos no era para nada sencilla pero debía tomar riesgos, ya después nos enfrentaríamos con el resto de las personas, por ahora lo único que ocupaba mi mente era Edward, yo quería besarlo y ahora que lo estaba haciendo nada más me haría más feliz.

No me importaba si él era famoso, no me importaban los chismes a nuestro alrededor, no me importaba nada, no ahora que podía sentir a Edward con la misma necesidad que yo, como dos personas que simplemente se gustaban, que se querían, algo normal, algo natural.

De algo estaba segura, nunca me arrepentiría de haber ido a ese lugar donde conocí a Edward Cullen, una alfombra roja nunca volvería a tener el mismo significado.

Alo0! Bueno este minific comenzó hace mucho tiempo, desde la premier de Eclipse! Imaginen jajajaj y comenzó como una idea que se me dio la noche que Caro y yo veíamos la alfombra roja desde nuestras PC's XD empezó como un oneshot y es hasta ahora que lo acabé, no se si es muy bueno la verdad pero así se dio XD gracias si llegaron hasta este final, bueno espero pronto poder traer más cosas para que lean pero por lo mientras….hay nos leeemos! Besos y abrazos atte. YoceCullen =^.^=


End file.
